monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Assalith
|move = x |Creator = x}} Habitat The Assalith lives in Regions covered by volcanic Ash. Assaliths feed from the Ashes, and are sometimes even seen creating their own Ash by evaporating Rocks or Lumber using their scorching Tailspikes. Appearance The Assalith is a bit bigger than a brachydios, is around 8 metres long and weights fully grown around 3 tons. The arms are very low evolved, like for most brute wyvern. His face consists of a maw covered in volcanic rock-like segments. That gives him the look of having a muzzle around his maw. His body is covered with rocky excesses, giving him a very rugged and dangerous look. His whole body is shining black with red vines appearing here and there, suggesting that he can store lava in his body like Agnaktor. His Tail features a pickaxe-like look, with a scorching red and orange stinger, capable of melting anything. Behavior Suprisingly the assalith is very docile, reports suggest he is an omnivore but mostly feeds on ore or volcanic ashes as his main food source. He uses his heavily armored head to crush rocks and burns them to ashes using his tail spikes. When angered, first he causes a storm of ashes expelled from pressure openings on his body and tries to escape. If faced with a serious opponent, the Assalith uses his obsidian armor, ash clouds and melting hot tail as means to scare his opponent away or kill him if necessary. Attacks *'Attack 1: Bulldozer (High Rank/G-Rank) - '''The Assalith charges in a straight line, every few seconds ramming his head to the ground, causing debris to scatter and a quake effect. If hit by Head: Large Damage. If hit by Charge: Medium Damage. *'Attack 2: Obsidian Rocket (High Rank/G-Rank) - The Assalith jumps while charging and goes in a ballistic straight line. On impact with his head, he causes a quake effect. Very High Damage. Large Quake Effect. Gets stuck in the ground afterwards. *'Attack 3: Rock Biter (High Rank/G-Rank) - '''Assalith chomps at the earth, regenerating his ash storages and at the same time scattering debris in all directions. Hit by Debris: Low Damage. *'Attack 4: Ash Cloud'' (High Rank/G-Rank) - '''Assalith expels Ash Clouds from his Body, causing everyone in close proximity to become close to blind. When enraged, causes Medium Fire Damage because the temperature of the Ash is close to 100 degrees. *'Attack 5: Scorching Tail Whack (High Rank/G-Rank) - 'Assalith delivers a whack with his tail in 180 degrees. Medium Fire Damage and inflicts Fireblight. When enraged, it is 360 degrees. *'Attack 6: Ash Storm (G-Rank) - '''Assalith expels large amounts of ash, causing a storm of ash around him and ignites the storm using his tail to perform a spark. This causes an explosion. Large Damage. Easily spotted and avoided if you know how. Weakpoints/Breakable parts '''Heads: '''5 (Cut) / 25 (Blunt) (Can be broken thrice, two times the lava rock segments and afterwards the jaw) '''Body: '''15 (Can be scarred) '''Legs: 15 Tail: '''35 (Cut) / 10 (Blunt) (Can be scarred twice and cut off afterwards) Armor '''Obsidian Ash Armor (G-rank rank) -30 Water Resistance 5 Ice Resistance 5 Fire Resistance 5 Thunder Resistance 10 Dragon Resistance Armor Skills: Guts, Tremor Resistance, Attack Up M, -2 Water Attack, -Hungry Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyverns